The Little Mermaid
by Donttouchmyknee
Summary: Juvia is a mermaid who is dying see another world. What happens when she saves Prince Gray from drowning and makes a deal with an evil witch? Will she get to live her dream above the water or become enslaved to the witch? Pretty much same plot as The Little Mermaid but I might make it a bit more gruesome and sad. Not saying there's a sad ending. You'll have to read to find that out


**Okay so I was watching The Little Mermaid and I knew I had to do a cross over of Disney princess movies with the girls of Fairy Tail.**

**Here's what I have so far:**

**Juvia as The Little Mermaid**

**Erza as Mulan**

**Lucy as either Aladdin or Tanlged (Rapunzel) I'm not too sure yet. Probably Aladdin though. I think it fits a bit more (Though my otp is Nalu and Tangled is my favorite Disney movie)**

**I'm not sure what I want to do with Levy yet since she would remind me of Tinker Bell and Tinker bell really isn't a "Princess". Maybe Snow White. Idk**

**I waaant to do Lisanna as Anna and Mirajane as Elsa but the whole ice plot doesn't really make sense with them.**

**Welp these are just thoughts for right now anyway.**

**Also I made instead of Triton there's Aquarius as the Sea Queen **

Juvia was always alone. No fish, nor mermaid understood her. Why would they? Why would beings so happy under the sea understand why the beautiful mermaid, "Princess of the Sea", Juvia, was so distracted. Was so lonely. Was so detached from the underwater world.

That was it. Juvia closed her book. "I've read every book in the library about humans and the surface, and they all say the same thing. They live above the water, they eat fish, they blah blah blah blah blah. But I know that there's so much more to it. I gotta find out more… I just gotta…"

"Juvia? Who are you talking to?" A voice came from behind the door. Juvia panicked she quickly shoved her book under her pink spongy bed.

"Uh n-nobody mom! Just myself!"

"Well that's weird," The Sea Queen scoffed, "Anyway let me in. I have important matters to discuss with you."

The princess did so. When the door was opened, a beautiful mermaid with Baby Blue hair and a golden crown entered. Juvia quickly fixed the seaweed blanket neatly on her pink squishy bed and sat on it. As her mother came to sit next to her she closed her eyes. "You know, soon this crown will be yours. You, out of all the sea and all of your sisters, get to wear this crown." Juvia sighed but before she could speak she was cut off. "You have to open up to your people nobody understands why you haven't chosen a groom!"

The smaller mermaid shrugged, "I haven't met the right person yet."

"You haven't even chosen a friend!" The Queen complained.

"I'm too gloomy!"

"A Queen needs companions!' The mother snapped.

"Then I don't want to be Queen!" The girl snapped as well.

"But if you would just listen and speak to your people, you would-"

"These aren't my people!" The Sea Queen was appalled at what her successor had argued back with. Hell, even the girl herself was surprised at what she had just said.

Though, the girl didn't regret it. This was a chance to show her mother what she's been dreaming to see, to hear, to feel. She bent down and reached under her bed. She grabbed the dull, incomplete, book and showed it to her mother.

"This book. It isn't enough. I want to learn more. I have a whole cave of stupid knick knacks that I don't even know how to use because they've all come from an entire different world. This book doesn't even begin to describe human.-" 

"HUMANS!?" The woman stood up with fury.

Oops

"THAT is what this is about! You're abandoning your destiny, your kingdom, you're abandoning **me**… for humans?" The Queen was not only angry, she was hurt.

There was a long silence.

"Y-You're right… I'm sorry mother, I just... was a bit curious…" She girl handed the Queen the book. "Here, I've read it all anyway."

The Sea Queen sighed. "I'm sorry I snapped, but you know how dangerous humans are. Anyway… What I was coming in here to say, was that I arranged for you to speak to the kingdom tomorrow. I expect you to sing for them as well. You have a beautiful voice, I know they'll love you if you would just give them a chance."

"Yes mother." The leader of the sea shut the door as she left the room and Juvia was left with a cold sunken feeling in her chest.

"If I would just give them a chance… If SHE would just give the humans a chance. Give me a chance." The mermaid went to calm her eels down (As they were the light supply). When their glow seemed to dim down, she wrapped herself in seaweed like sushi.

_I'll get up early tomorrow… That way I can search for more human stuff and make it back home so I can speak to the people. It's a __**perfect **__plan!_

She then fell into deep slumber, dreaming of what she would possibly find the following day.

**Soooo I hope you guys liked this! Updating as soon as possible!**


End file.
